Black Dahlia
by Funny Mouth
Summary: "Well, anyone could get their heart broken. He must have been one of the sore suckers to have it happen to him." Drugs. Alcohol. Cutting. Dark. Rated M for precautions.


_I loved you; you made me, hate me._

_You gave me hate see?_

_It saved me and these tears are deadly._

_You feel that?_

_I rip back, every time you tried to steal that._

_You feel bad?_

_You feel sad?_

_I'm sorry hell no fuck that!_

_It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife._

_This strife it dies, this life and these lies._

_These lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt to remember I loved you_

"Remember, I loved you."

Those four words left him a wreck. A newly turned alcoholic, a smoker, and a fucked up druggie. He took anything he could get his hands on. Legal or not.

His friends worried. His family called him, but he usually ignored the calls. He didn't need pity. He didn't want pity. He was John Cena - the supposedly invincible super hero.

Well, anyone could get their heart broken. He must have been one of the sore suckers to have it happen to him.

_I've lost it all fell today it's all the same_

_I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)_

_I'm sorry no (no)_

_I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you_

_I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)_

_I'm sorry no (no)_

"You're sorry?" John laughed bitterly in the brunette's face. "Maybe an apology a few months ago would have helped me. You know, I was going to propose to you. You're good for nothing, and I hope you're happing screwing everyone in the locker room."

_I wish I could have quit you_

_I wish I never missed you and told you that I loved you every time I fucked you_

_The future that we both drew and all the shit we've been through_

_Obsessed with the thought of you the pain just grew and grew!_

_How could you do this to me_

_Look at what I made for you it never was enough and the world is what I gave you_

_I used to be love struck and now I'm just fucked up_

_Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts!_

Cutting himself had never been in his book. But the pain hadn't gone away, even after all the time that had passed. It had been almost a year. His heart still ached for her, his body still wanted her, and _he_ wanted her. Plain and simple.

Why wouldn't he have her?

Another plain and simple - she didn't want him.

He loved her. She cheated on him. With his best friend, nonetheless.

Sadness overcame him. A sorrowful look and he lifted the blade, gliding it to his thigh where no one would see the fresh scars and the old.

_Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest._

_And your tears are dried up now; you just lay without a sound._

_Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest._

_And my fears are over now; I can leave with my head down._

The truth hit him like a salty, strong ocean wave.

John would never have her again. He would never feel her touch, taste her lip gloss, or run his hand through her long, curly hair.

She would never touch him in any intimate or comforting way, never flash that dazzling smile of hers at him, or use that sweet voice of hers to get what she wanted.

No.

She wasn't his anymore, and John would have to deal with that.

A sad smile crossed his face as he looked at the picture of her and him on his nightstand. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, while she was planting a big kiss on his cheek, still trying to look at the camera. He was showing off a proud, content smile, his dimples popping out.

He missed those days.

Now what had he become?

Empty beer bottles coated the floor of his house, on top of dressers were needles, and on his thighs lay scars that would forever curse him.

He wanted to say a loser, but that wouldn't be right.

He had been successful.

Without the woman he loved at his side.

His head hanging low, the famous man put a fake smile on his face as got up to walk out the door and meet the world.

Another fake day to go.

%

** Song was Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead. They are_ amazing_. Check them out. **

Kind of depressing. If you didn't know, the girl was Eve. My John muse is very depressed. Hope this doesn't offend anyone in _any_ way. Seriously. I'm just half asleep up here and in a writing mood of oneshots. I like reviews.


End file.
